Como debio ser
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Solo lo hago por diversión , es el mismo libro , sólo que con escenas extendidas , algunas modificadas , y veran mucho MUCHISISIMO mas Ian-Wanda :D
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, quien nos delaito con Crepúsculo y su saga y ahora con esta espectacular saga que a mi parecer ES ESPECTACULAR

* * *

El sanador se llamaba Fords Deep Waters.

Como era un alma, por naturaleza era todo lo bueno que se puede ser: compasivo, paciente, honrado, virtuoso, y estaba lleno de amor que brindaba a lo largo.

La ansiedad era una emoción desconocida para él. La irritación le era aún más extraña.

Sin embargo, Fords Deep Waters vivía dentro de un cuerpo humano, y por ello le resultaba inevitable irritarse en ocasiones.

Era extraño por asi decirlo, pero las almas eran seres tan compasivos que para ellos una simple golpiza requiere de mucha agresión y estaban en desacuerdo con ello.

¿Entonces como esas almas tan bondadosas y buenas pueden realizar su deber sin sentirse culpables y miserables en el intento?

Los susurros de los estudiantes del sanador zumbaban en la esquina más lejana de la sala de operaciones, así que apretó los labios hasta formar con ellos una fina línea.

La expresión parecía fuera de lugar en una boca que sin duda era mucho más proclive a la sonrisa.

Darren, su asistente personal, observó su mueca y le palmeó el hombro.

-Simplemente están mostrando curiosidad, Fords -comentó en voz baja.

-Una inserción no es un procedimiento interesante ni supone desafío alguno. Cualquier alma de la calle podría llevarla a cabo en caso de emergencia. -Fords se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había empleado un tono de voz crispado, lo que no era habitual en él-.

- Por mucho que miren, no van a aprender nada en el día de hoy. -Nunca habían visto un ser humano adulto antes -repuso Darren.

Fords alzó la ceja.

-¿Están ciegos cuando se miran los unos a los otros? ¿Es que no tienen espejos?- pregunto alzando mas de lo dibudo su voz, pero le era inevitable sentir asco por esos estudiantes , sólo un momento que se permitio dejar fluir sus deseos mas humanos pero luego se repuso sacudiendo la cabeza

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a un hombre salvaje, a uno desprovisto de alma, a uno de los insurgentes.

El sanador miró el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica que yacía boca abajo en la mesa de operaciones. La pena le inundó el corazón mientras recordaba el estado en el que se encontraba ese pobre cuerpo destrozado cuando los buscadores la habían traído al Servicio de Sanación. Qué dolor tendría que haber sufrido!

Claro que ahora ya estaba bien, completamente curada. Él ya se había ocupado de eso, con todas sus medicinas y aparatos necesarios para dejarla totalmente bien , literalmente

-Su aspecto es igual al nuestro -le susurró Fords a Darren crispado de culpa-. Todos nosotros tenemos rostros humanos, y también será una de nosotros cuando se despierte.

-Les parece emocionante, eso es todo. - susurro Darren intentando calmar los extraños sentimientos que tenía Fords, nunca en ninguna otra operación sencilla como esta se había portado de esta manera , pero a él tambien le daba cierto sentimiento de ira y ansiedad ver ese cuerpo humano esperando para ser desterrado completamente de su cerebro y que un invasor lo maneje , pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba , era el pobre alma que esperaba inocentemente para entrar en este cuerpo

-El alma que vamos a implantar hoy merece demasiado respeto como para tener a toda esa gente mirando embobada de ese modo el cuerpo de su anfitriona. Ya va a tener mucho a lo que enfrentarse durante la aclimatación. No es buena idea hacerla pasar por esto. - dijo Fords al límite

Con «esto» no se refería a su exposición a la curiosidad de los estudiantes. Fords sintió que el tono de su voz se había endurecido de nuevo. Darren volvió a palmearle la espalda.

-Todo saldrá bien. La buscadora necesita información y ...

Al oír la palabra «buscadora», Fords lanzó una mirada a Darren que sólo podía describirse como hostil.

Éste pestañeó sorprendido.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Fords con rapidez-. -No quería reaccionar de manera tan negativa. Es simplemente que temo por esta alma. Dirigió los ojos al criotanque situado junto a la mesa. La luz era constante, de un rojo mate, lo que indicaba que estaba ocupado y que tenía activado el modo de hibernación.

-El alma en cuestión ha sido especialmente escogida para este objetivo -dijo Darren con voz tranquilizadora-. -Se trata de un ser excepcional entre los de nuestra especie, más valiente que la mayoría. Sus vidas hablan por sí mismas. Creo que se habría ofrecido voluntaria si hubiera sido posible preguntarle.

-¿Quién de nosotros no se habría presentado voluntario si se le pidiera hacer algo por el bien de todos? Pero ¿es realmente ése el caso? ¿Así se sirve de verdad al bien común? La cuestión no es su buena disposición, sino si es correcto pedirle a un alma que soporte eso.

Los estudiantes de Sanación estaban discutiendo también sobre el alma hibernada. Fords podía escuchar con claridad los murmullos aunque estubieran a unos cuantos metros de distancia justo detras del vidrio que separaba la cavina de hibernación y la sala de operaciones ; las voces subieron de volumen a causa del entusiasmo.

-Ha vivido en seis planetas. - dijo una que el doctor pudo identificar con el nombre de "Astrania", una chica peli rojiza , de baja estatura proveniente del planeta de los murcielagos , el cuerpo humano en el que se hayaba se llamaba "Lina" , una chica que casi murió por caer dentro de una urna, pero por suerte los buscadores lograron traerla y los sanadores hicieron su trabajo.

Fords estaba muy pendiente de quienes eran esos alumnos curiosos, así tendría referencia mas tarde para el futuro

-Yo había oído que en siete. - dijo Dolka un chico que había vivio en tres planetas , el de las arañas , el de las flores y éste , el cuerpo humano era "Carlos" un nombre comun - penso Fords

-Escuché también que no había vivido dos ciclos vitales en la misma especie anfitriona. - volvió a intervenir Astrania

-¿Es eso posible? - dijo una voz desconocida para él en tono de asombro

-¿Estudiantes nuevos? - preguntó Fords a Darren y este asintió

-Son de otra facultad, solo son curiosos - dijo éste

-Ha estado en casi todas partes. En una flor, un oso, una arana ...- dijo Dolka

-En un alga, un murciélago ...- sigió otra voz desconocida

-¡Incluso en un dragón! - dijo Astrania

-No me lo puedo creer ... ¿ En siete planetas? - repitió otrra voz desconocida

-Al menos siete. Comenzó en el Origen. - intervino Dark Cave, un alma de lo mas bondadosa y estudiosa , una de las mejores , había vivo al menos en 2 planetas , y su cuerpo humano era una mujer llamada "Kristen" , era una de las pocas y valientes almas que se habían atrevido a ocupar cuerpos de adultos

-¿ De verdad? ¿ En el Origen? - repitió Dolka

-¡Calma, por favor! -exclamó Fords-. Si no son capaces de observar con profesionalidad y en silencio, tendré que pedirles que se marchen.

Era cierto que estaba pendiente de la amena charla que se establecía a las afueras del consultorio pero el alma y el cuerpo esperaban por esto , así que no querria interrupciones.

Avergonzados, los seis estudiantes se quedaron callados y se separaron unos de otros, lo suficiente como para asegurarse a si mismos que mantendrían la boca cerrada y mirarían con atención.

-Continuemos con esto, Darren. Todo estaba ya preparado.

Habían depositado las medícinas apropiadas al lado de la chica humana, cuya larga melena negra se hallaba recogida bajo un gorro quirúrgico, lo que dejaba al descubierto un esbelto cuello.

Profundamente sedada, respiraba lentamente. Su piel tostada por el sol apenas mostraba restos del. .. accidente.

-Por favor, Darren, comienza la secuencia de descongelación.

El asistente de pelo gris estaba ya delante del criotanque con la mano posada sobre los mandos. Retiró el seguro y giró la rueda del interruptor hacia abajo.

La luz roja que había en la parte superior del pequeño cilindro gris comenzó a titilar, emitiendo destellos con más rapidez conforme pasaban los segundos y cambiando de color. Fords se concentró en el cuerpo inconsciente.

Practicó una incisión con el escalpelo a través de la piel hasta la base del cráneo con movimientos controlados y precisos; después, pulverizó la zona con la medicación que frenaba el flujo excesivo de sangre antes de ampliar la herida. Hurgó con delicadeza bajo los músculos del cuello procurando no dañarlos y expuso a la vista los huesos pálidos de la parte superior de la columna vertebral.

-El alma está preparada, Fords -informó Darren.

-Yo también. Tráela. Fords percibió a su lado la presencia de Darren y supo sin necesidad de mirar que su asistente estaría preparado, con la mano extendida y esperando; llevaban trabajando juntos muchos años ya, en los que ambos se habían sincronizado perfectamente bien. El sanador mantuvo la herida abierta.

-Enviémosla a casa -susurró. La mano del ayudante apareció ante su vista con el resplandor plateado de un alma en pleno despertar en su palma ahuecada.

Fords jamás había contemplado un alma expuesta sin sentirse conmovido por su insuperable belleza. El alma relumbró bajo las luces intensas de la sala de operaciones como si de una estrella se tratara , con un fulgor más intenso que el brillante escalpelo que sostenía en la mano.

Pero lo brillante se lo ganaba por lo bondadoso de su alma.

Se retorcía y ondulaba como un lazo viviente, estirándose, feliz de verse libre del criotanque.

Llevaba unas mil adherencias finas, plumosas, que fluctuaban con suavidad, como si fueran pálidos cabellos plateados.

Aunque todas las almas le resultaban encantadoras, a Fords Deep Waters ésta le pareció especialmente grácil, como si de un milagro se tratara .

No fue el único en experimentar esa reacción: percibió el suave suspiro de Darren y escuchó los murmullos de admiración de los estudiantes.

- Es simplemente hermosa - dijo Dolka

- Y brillante - espetó Dark Cave

Con suma delicadeza, Darren colocó la pequeña y relumbrante criatura dentro de la abertura que Fords había practicado en el cuello humano. El alma se deslizó con suavidad dentro del lugar que le había procurado y se entrelazó con aquella anatomía extraña. Fords admiró la habilidad con la que tomó posesión de su nuevo hogar. Algunas de sus adherencias se enroscaron con fuerza en el sitio correcto, alrededor de los centros nerviosos, mientras que otras se estiraban y profundizaban hasta donde ya no podía verlas, por debajo y hacia el interior del cerebro, donde se encuentran los nervios ópticos y los canales auditivos.

Era muy rápida, y sus movimientos muy seguros. Pronto sólo quedó a la vista un trozo de su cuerpo reluciente.

-Buen trabajo -le susurró, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírle.

La chica humana era la única que tenía oídos y aún dormía profundamente , ademas sabía que para que aquel hermosa alma se instalara por completo en su nuevo cuerpo , tardaría tiempo. Terminar el trabajo era ya cuestión de rutina.

Limpió y cerró la herida aplicando el ungüento que sellaría la incisión y cubriría el alma; después esparció el polvo que facilitaba la cicatrización sobre la línea que había quedado en el cuello.

-Perfecto, como siempre --comentó su asistente, el cual, por alguna razón incomprensible para Fords, nunca había querido cambiarse el nombre de su anfitrión humano, Darren. Quizas sólo por cuestión laboral , pero a Fords le parecía que quizas algo de nostalgia le traía ese nombre y lo conservo. Fords suspiró despejando su cabeza de pensamientos tan irrelevantes.

-Lamento el trabajo hecho en el día de hoy.

-Sólo cumples tu deber de sanador.

-Pero ésta es la única ocasión en que la sanación se convierte en realidad en un daño. - admitió Fords con la cabeza algo agachada crispada de pena y de remordimiento. Pero no podía hacer nada , aquel era su vocación y la de las almas.

Darren comenzó a limpiar el área de trabajo. No parecía tener una respuesta apropiada. Fords estaba cumpliendo con su vocación, y eso era suficiente para él. Pero no para Fords Deep Waters, que era sanador hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Observó con ansiedad el cuerpo de la hembra humana, sereno en su profundo sueño: sabía que esa paz se vería alterada en cuanto despertara. El alma inocente que había insertado en ese cuerpo tendría que soportar todo el horror del final de la joven.

Aquellos recuerdos atormentaran fuertemente a esa pobre alma , y Fords no deseaba más que poder liberarla de allí o prohibir aquello pero le era imposible.

Todo humano siempre tendría sus recuerdos.

Mientras se inclinaba sobre la humana y le susurraba al oído, Fords deseó fervientemente que el alma que habitaba dentro pudiera escucharle.

-Buena suerte, pequeña viajera, buena suerte. ¡Cuánto desearía que esto fuera innecesario!

Los estudiantes vieron aquel gesto algo extraño , no era que estubiesen habituados a ver esta clases de operaciones, uno que otro había tenido la oportunidad de ser ayudante o de presenciarlo, pero jamas en tal esplendor como el de este preciso caso.

- Creo que es hora de irnos - pronunció Mount grass, uno de los alumnos curiosos , desconocido para Fords , había estado en el mundo de los dragones y decidió probar suerte en el de los humanos , su anfitrión era un humano cuyo nombre era "Alamo"

Los estudiantes que allí se encontraban asintieron , saliendo de uno en uno , no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a aquel cuerpo humano que yacía inerte sobre la cama , claro que no sería por mucho.

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad es que he tenido un toque de inspiracion jeje.**

**Pretendo subir toda la novela porque la amo mucho.**

**Voy por los ultimos 10 capitulos leyendomela.**

**Y debo confesar ser Team Ian , Team Jamie , Team Trudi , Team Kyle (por extraño que paresca) , Team Lily y Team Wes :D**

**Bueno espero sus reviews bye :)  
**


	2. 1 Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, quien nos delaito con Crepúsculo y su saga y ahora con esta espectacular saga que a mi parecer ES ESPECTACULAR

* * *

**(Wanda/Mel POV)**

Yo sabía que comenzaría con el final y a esos ojos el final iba a parecerles algo similar a la muerte. Estaba avisada.

No esos ojos: mis ojos. Míos. Porque ahora eso era yo. Todo este cuerpo me pertenecía, la cara , los ojos , la nariz , la boca , el cabello , las manos y todo.

Usaba un lenguaje extraño, pero con significado. Tartamudeante, estridente, oscuro y lineal. Anquilosado hasta lo indecible en comparación con los muchos otros que antes había empleado, aunque con suficientes recursos para comunicar fluidez y expresividad; en cierto sentido era hermoso. y ahora era mi idioma.

Mi idioma materno. Me alojé con seguridad en el centro de pensamiento de este cuerpo gracias al instinto certero que caracteriza a los de mi especie; luego me inserté de forma inexorable en cada una de sus inspiraciones e instintos hasta que dejamos de ser entidades nítidamente separadas.

Ahora era yo. No el cuerpo, sino mi cuerpo. Eramos uno solo, cuerpo y mente

Percibí la lenta desaparición de los sedantes y que recuperaba la lucidez.

Me preparé para el asalto de su primer recuerdo, que en realidad sería la evocación de los últimos momentos que su cuerpo había experimentado, la memoria de su fin. Estaba bien preparada, porque me habían contado con todo detalle lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

Sabía que había una triste y oscura historia tras estos pensamientos , sabía que aunque el cuerpo se mantubiera en estado inconciente el cerebro trabajaba a mil enviandome los recuerdos, y según me advirtieron , los peores recuerdos.

Estas emociones humanas serían más fuertes, más vivas que los sentimientos de cualquier otra especie en la que hubiera habitado antes.

Sabía lo de llorar, lo había experimentado antés pero de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que era en un cuerpo humano , se botaban de los ojos sustancias liquidas y saladas transparentes que mojaban , y era por dolor o alegría o enojo y otras sensaciones.

Habían tantas emociones y sensaciones que memorizar de un humano pero ni mi capcidad me era completa para memorizarlas todas, así que simplemente deje de pensar para sumirme en la inconsiencia de aquella nueva mente en la que habitaba.

El recuerdo llegó. Tal y como se me había avisado, no era algo para lo que fuera fácil estar preparada. Me quemó con su color estridente y su sonido atronador. Sentí frío en la piel, mientras el dolor se me aferraba a los miembros, quemándome.

Era increible como estos seres podían ver tan ... colorido y percibir los aromas y oir los sonidos con tanta claridad , eran seres casi perfectos fisicamente.

Percibía un sabor metálico intenso en su boca-mi boca. Además había también un nuevo sentido, el quinto, el que nunca había experimentado antes. Éste percibía las partículas del aire y las transformaba en extraños mensajes, a veces placenteros y en otros casos avisos para su cerebro: el olor. Me distraían, confundiéndome, pero no a su memoria.

Miles de aromas cruzaron por mi nariz, era como si todos se acumularan para darme una biembenida, me quedaría fasinada con ello de no ser por el frío recuerdo que estaba viviendo , y por que estaba desenfocandome de lo que le necesitaba dar a la buscadora.

Porque sus recuerdos no tenían tiempo para estas novedades del olfato, dominados como estaban por el miedo. El miedo la había encerrado en un círculo vicioso, incitando a los miembros torpes, patosos, hacia delante, pero a la vez dificultándole los movimientos. No podía hacer nada más que huir, correr.

El instinto natural de un humano ante el peligro inminente

_Me he equivocado._

Aquel recuerdo ajeno era tan fuerte, claro y atemorizadar que se deslizó a través de mi auto control y superó la distancia que supone saber que era simplemente un recuerdo y, además, no era mío.

Pero era claramente fuerte, vivido, aterrador , consico y con una mezcla de miles de sensaciones que jamas logre sentir en mis anteriores anfitriones.

Me arrastró al infierno que había constituido el último minuto de su vida, porque yo era ella y ahora huíamos.

Estaba tan oscuro que no distinguía nada, ni siquiera el suelo. No me veía las manos, extendidas delante de mí. Corría a ciegas mientras intentaba escuchar el ruido de la persecución, que podía sentir a mis espaldas a pesar de lo alto que me sonaba el pulso de los latidos del corazón en los oídos.

Estaba agitada , mucho , tenía una sensación de algo ácido en mi boca y todas mis extremidades temblaban como si fueran de plástico.

Hacía frío. No importaba ahora, pero dolía. Tenía mucho frío. Por su nariz entraba un olor desagradable, malo, hediondo y una sensación de inspirar aire frío llegó hacia mí haciendome sentir repentinamente mal.

Esa repulsión me liberó del recuerdo durante un segundo, pero sólo fue durante un segundo, y enseguida el recuerdo me arrastró de nuevo y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de terror.

Estoy perdida, estamos perdidos.

Se terminó. _  
_  
Ahora mismo se encuentran detrás de mí, los oigo muy cerca. ¡Se escuchan muchos pasos! Estoy sola. Me he equivocado. Los buscadores están gritando.

El sonido de sus voces me revuelve el estómago hasta el punto de que me vaya marear y sintiera con mas fuerza aquel sabor tan desagradalbe ácido..

-Todo va bien, todo va bien -me miente uno en un intento por calmarme y lograr que aminore el paso. Su voz suena alterada por el esfuerzo que hace al respirar.

Traté de pensar en que se me hacía conocía esa voz. No sabía si era por la memoria de mi anfitriona o por la mía, todo era confuso.

-¡Ten cuidado! -grita otro, avisándola.

Entre las voces alarmadas logré distinguir una sóla, y por mi cuenta , era una buscadora que tambien se dedicaba a sanar , sólo que a menor rasgo , sino me equivocaba se llama Flame Pass.

«Eso ahorita no es lo importante» - me replicó mi cuerpo

-¡No te hagas daño! -suplica un tercero con voz profunda y preocupada por mí.

¡Preocupada por mí! El calor recorrió mis venas y un odio violento casi me ahoga.

Nunca antes había sentido un sentimiento tan potente , tan fuerte , capaz de transpasar fronteras y extenderse aún más.

Un escalofrío me recorrío al pensar el gran odio que debió de haber tenido esta anfitriona por los de mi especie.

Aunque no la culpo.

Nunca había sentido una emoción similar en todas mis vidas.

De nuevo la repugnancia me sacó del recuerdo un segundo más. Un lamento agudo, estridente, me atravesó los oídos y retumbó en mi mente por un largo tiempo.

El sonido chirrió a través de todas mis vías respiratorias y sentí un ligero dolor en la garganta.

«Un grito -me explicó mi cuerpo--. Eres tú la que grita».

Me quedé helada por la sorpresa y el sonido se quebró de repente. Eso no era un recuerdo.

Mi cuerpo ... ¡estaba pensando! ¡Me estaba hablando! Pero en ese momento el recuerdo era más fuerte que mi asombro.

-¡ Por favor -chíllaban-, hay mucho peligro ahí delante!

«¡El peligro está detrás!», respondí a gritos en mi mente, pero ¿a qué se refieren?

Hay un débil rayo de luz que no se sabe de dónde viene brillando al final del pasillo. No es una pared plana ni una puerta cerrada, sino el final sin salida que temía y esperaba. Es un agujero negro. El pozo de un ascensor. Abandonado, vacío y condenado como todo el edificio: un escondrijo en su momento y ahora una tumba.

Una oleada de alivio me recorre mientras me precipito hacia delante.

Hay una salida. No hay manera de sobrevivir, pero sí, quizá, una manera de vencer.

Era como si viera una salida facil y sin dolor

!¿Sin dolor!? ¿Qué es más doloroso que caer a un agujero negro?

«¡No, no, no! ».

Este pensamiento era completamente mío; luché por apartarme de ella, pero seguíamos juntas, era imposible separarme y saltamos unidas hacia el abismo de la muerte.

- Por favor! -Ahora los gritos sonaban más desesperados.

Casi sentí deseos de reír cuando supe que había sido lo basante rápida. Imaginé sus manos intentando sujetarme por la espalda y fallando por centímetros. Suelo ser tan rápida como me hace falta. Ni siquiera me detuve cuando se acabó el suelo. El agujero se alzó para encontrarse conmigo a mitad de camino. El vacío me engulló, las piernas cedieron, inutilizadas, y mis manos se aferraron al aire y lo arañaron en busca de algo sólido.

El frío me golpeó como el azote de un tornado. Escuché el golpe sordo antes de sentirlo ... El viento cesó ... Y después el dolor me rodeó por todas partes hasta que el dolor fue todo y lo último que sentí.

Paradlo. «No lo suficientemente alto», susurré para mis adentros en medio del dolor. ¿Cuándo acabará el calvario? ¿Cuándo .. .?

El recuerdo había llegado al final más definitivo de todos los posibles. La negrura lo dominó todo y me liberó.

Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme, como era la costumbre de este cuerpo. Mi cuerpo.

Pero entonces el color regresó, el recuerdo se reavivó y me envolvió de nuevo.

«¡No!».

Me dejé llevar por el pánico, temiendo al frío, al dolor y al propio miedo, pero éste no era el mismo recuerdo. Era un recuerdo dentro del recuerdo, la evocación de uno agonizante, aunque, de algún modo, casi más fuerte que el primero. La oscuridad se lo llevó todo menos esto: un rostro.

Aquel semblante me resultaba tan desconcertante como extraños le habrían parecido a ese nuevo organismo mío la ausencia de facciones y los tentáculos serpentinos de mi último cuerpo anfitrión.

Había visto ese tipo de rostro en las imágenes que me habían dado para prepararme para este mundo.

Cada alma tenía la misión de adaptarse a la sociedad y reconocer los rostros para poder mezclarse entre los otros, pero esto era más de lo que yo podía tolerar apenas a unas horas de haber llegado a aquel anfritrión.

Resultaba difícil distinguir unas de otras a juzgar por las escasas variaciones de color y forma, las únicas diferencias perceptibles entre un individuo y otro, ya que en conjunto todos se parecían mucho: narices centradas en la mitad de una esfera, con los ojos arriba y la boca abajo, con las orejas a ambos lados. Una variada colección de sentidos concentrados en un lugar, todos menos el tacto. La piel sobre los huesos, el pelo de la parte superior y dos extrañas líneas peludas encima de los ojos, llamadas cejas. Algunos tenían más pelo en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, pero ésos eran todos machos.

Los colores se encontraban dentro de la escala de los marrones, desde un pálido color crema hasta el más oscuro, casi negro. Aparte de por estos rasgos, ¿cómo podía distinguirse a uno de otro? Sin embargo, terminaría identificando ese rostro entre millones. Era una cara en forma de rectángulo, muy angulosa, con un contorno de huesos firme debajo de una tez clara, de un broncíneo dorado.

El pelo era apenas unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que la piel, excepto donde algunos mechones del color del lino lo aclaraban; sólo cubría la cabeza y unas finas bandas estrechas encima de los ojos. Las pupilas circulares de los blancos globos oculares eran más oscuras que el pelo, pero al igual que éste estaban mechadas de un tono más claro. Se dibujaban unas pequeñas líneas alrededor de los ojos y sus recuerdos me informaron de que esas líneas se debían a los gestos de sonreír y guiñar los ojos bajo la luz del sol.

No sabía nada de lo que se consideraba belleza entre estos extranjeros, pero el simple deseo de seguir contemplando ese rostro me bastó para comprender que era hermoso; desapareció en cuanto fui consciente de este hecho.

«Mío», decía aquel pensamiento alienígena que no debería existir.

Otra vez me quedé helada, aturdida. No debería haber aquí nadie más que yo.

¡En cambio ese otro ser estaba presente con tanta fuerza y tan consciente de sí mismo! Imposible.

¿Cómo era que estaba aún aquí? ¡Si ésta era yo ahora!

«Mío», insistió ella con el poder y la autoridad que sólo me podían pertenecer a mí fluyendo en su palabra.

«Todo es mío». - repitió el cuerpo con fiereza

«¿Y por qué le contesto?», me pregunté mientras las voces interrumpían el hilo de mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capítulo , o primero según lo veas.**

**Bueno debo admitir que cuesta mucho poder acoplarse a las ideas de Meyer, pero me esfuerzo lo más que puedo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para los que no han leido el libro, esto es una oportunidad para hacerlo.**

**Espero sus reviews :D  
**


	3. 2 Por casualidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, quien nos delaito con Crepúsculo y su saga y ahora con esta espectacular saga que a mi parecer ES ESPECTACULAR

* * *

**(Wanda POV)**

Las voces sonaban bajas y cercanas y, aunque ahora era consciente de ellas, parecían proceder de una conversación murmurada que había captado ya empezada.

-Me temo que ha sido demasiado para que ella pueda sobrellevarlo sola -sostuvo alguien cuya voz era suave pero profunda, la voz de un hombre-. Demasiado casi para cualquiera, ¡cuánta violencia! -El tono era de clara repulsión y digusto .

-Ha gritado una sola vez en todo este tiempo -replicó una voz femenina, más alta y aflautada, remarcando la afirmación con un cierto regocijo, como si estuviera ganando una discusión.

-Ya lo sé -admitió el hombre-. Es muy fuerte para ser un alma mujer. Otros, incluyendo machos habrían sufrido un trauma mucho mayor con menor motivo.

-Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien, como ya le he dicho.

-Tal vez se haya confundido de vocación. -Había un cierto tono incisivo en la voz del hombre, como si trata de insinuar algo fuera de contexto o entre líneas.

Los bancos de memoria de mi cerebro destinados al lenguaje me informaron de que se trataba de un sarcasmo.

-Quizá debería haberse hecho sanadora, como yo.

La mujer emitió un sonido divertido, una risotada.

-Lo dudo. Nosotros, los buscadores, preferimos otro tipo de diagnósticos, algo más entretenido y que nos de que pensar , ademas no me gusta para nada.

Mi cuerpo conocía esa palabra, esa especie de título, «buscador».

Sentí que un escalofrío de miedo me bajaba por la columna, una reacción prestada, puesto que no había duda de que yo no tenía motivos para temer a los buscadores.

-A menudo me pregunto si en su profesión hay alguien infectado, aunque sólo sea un poco, de humanidad -musitó el hombre, cuya voz aún sonaba amarga debido al disgusto

-Quizás, sólo talves una de cada cien almas como ustedes pueda tener algo de compasión - continuó con tono enfadado - La violencia forma parte de su opción vital. ¿y si hay algo innato en su temperamento, algo que los lleva a disfrutar con el horror?

Me sentí sorprendida por la acusación, por su tono. Esta conversación era como... una disputa.

Algo con lo que mi anfitriona estaba familiarizada, pero que yo no había experimentado jamás.

La mujer se puso a la defensiva:

-No es que escojamos la violencia. Nos enfrentamos a ella cuando no queda más remedio. y pienso que es algo bueno para todos los demás que unos cuantos seamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar lo desagradable. Vuestra paz se vería amenazada de no ser por nuestro trabajo. Es bueno que tengamos asegurados que si la paz en nuestro mundo se ve afectada , quedaremos unos sobrevivientes que podremos sobrellevarlo

-Eso era en otros tiempos. Vuestra vocación pronto se quedará obsoleta, o eso creo.

-El error implícito de esa afirmación queda patente en la paciente que tenemos aquí.

-Una chica humana sola y desarmada! Sí, claro, ¡menuda amenaza para nuestra paz!

La mujer comenzó a respirar pesadamente; luego suspiró.

-Pero ¿de dónde procede? ¿Cómo ha aparecido en mitad de Chicago, una ciudad civilizada desde hace tanto tiempo, a cientos de kilómetros de cualquier rastro de actividad subversiva? ¿Se movía sola?

Disparó las preguntas una tras otra sin que pareciera esperar respuesta alguna.

Daba la impresión de habérselas planteado ya con anterioridad.

-Ése es vuestro problema, no el mío -repuso el hombre-. Mi cometido consiste en ayudar a esta alma a adaptarse a su nueva anfitriona, evitando cualquier trauma o daño innecesario, y usted está aquí interfiriendo en mi trabajo.

Como estaba tomando conciencia lentamente, aclimatándome a este nuevo mundo de sentidos, comprendí algo tarde que yo era el tema de la conversación.

Yo era el alma de la que hablaban. Era una nueva connotación de una palabra que había significado muchas otras cosas para mi anfitriona. En cada planeta adquiríamos nombres distintos. Alma. Suponía que era una descripción adecuada para esa fuerza invisible que guía al cuerpo.

-Las respuestas a las preguntas que acabao de plantear importan tanto como sus responsabilidades ante esta alma.

-Eso es discutible - dijo el hombre

Oí moverse a la mujer y su voz se convirtió repentinamente en un susurro:

-¿Cuándo podrá responder? El efecto de los sedantes debe de estar a punto de desaparecer.

-Cuando esté lista. Déjela descansar en paz, merece poder enfrentarse a la situación cuando se encuentre más cómoda. ¡Imagínese qué impresión debe de ser despertar dentro de una anfitriona rebelde y herida casi de muerte mientras intentaba escapar! ¡Nadie debería soportar un trauma como ése en tiempos de paz! Además de que es su primera vez en un cuerpo como éste, todo lo siento por doble -Su voz se había ido elevando según se volvía más emotiva.

-Ella es fuerte -aseguró la voz de la mujer con firmeza-. Mire cómo se ha desenvuelto con el primer recuerdo, el peor. Sea lo que fuera, ha podido con él.

-¿Y por qué tiene que hacer esto? -masculló el hombre, aunque no parecía esperar respuesta a esa pregunta.

La mujer, sin embargo, contestó:

-Si obtuviéramos las respuestas que necesitamos...

-«Necesitar» es el verbo que usted ha usado. Yo elegiría más bien «querer».

-Entonces, alguien debe abordar lo desagradable -continuó como si él no la hubiera interrumpido-, y por lo que sé de esta en concreto, creo que aceptará el reto cuando haya forma de interrogarla. ¿Cómo la ha llamado?

- Wanderer- contestó él con desgana tras una pausa, como si dudara de responder a su insignificante pregunta.

-Muy apropiado -repuso ella-, porque, aunque no tengo ninguna estadística oficial, creo que debe de ser una de las pocas, si no la única, que han viajado tan lejos. Sí, Wanderer le irá bien hasta que se adapte lo suficientemente bien como para ser capaz de escojer un nuevo nombre para si misma.

Él permaneció en silencio.

-Claro que ella debe asumir el nombre de la anfitriona... No hemos encontrado registros de sus huellas digitales ni del escáner de retina. No puedo decirle su nombre.

-Ella no adoptará ningún nombre humano -murmuró el hombre.

La respuesta de la mujer fue conciliatoria:

-Cada uno se consuela como quiere.

-Nuestra «viajera» necesitará más consuelo que la mayoría, gracias al estilo peculiar con el que usted ejerce su vocación.

Se oyó el sonido agudo de unos pasos que marcaron un staccato contra el duro suelo. Cuando habló de nuevo, la voz de la mujer parecía venir del lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Usted habría reaccionado de manera bastante poco apropiada los primeros días de esta ocupación -comentó. -Y quizá usted esté reaccionando de manera poco adecuada para la paz.

La mujer se echó a reír, pero su risa era falsa, porque no se correspondía con una diversión real. Parecía que mi mente se había adaptado bien a interpretar los significados auténticos de los tonos e inflexiones de voz.

-No tiene una percepción clara de lo que supone mi vocación. Paso muchas horas con mapas y archivos, y es principalmente un trabajo de oficina; no es precisamente el trabajo conflictivo y violento que usted cree, requiere de mucho esfuerzo estar pendiente de cada alma que pasa y asegurarse que no este .. infectada.

-Hace tres días iba cargada de armas destructivas para conseguir este cuerpo.

-Pues le aseguro que eso es una excepción, no la regla. No olvide que las armas que tanto le disgustan se hubieran vuelto contra los de nuestra especie si no hubiera sido porque nosotros, los buscadores, estábamos alerta. Los humanos nos habrían matado sin pensárselo si hubieran tenido la habilidad suficiente para hacerlo. Quienes han visto sus vidas amenazadas por esa hostilidad nos consideran héroes

-Habla como si estuviéramos en guerra.

-Así es para los supervivientes de la raza humana.

Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en mis oídos.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó a ellas; sentí cómo se me aceleraba la respiración, escuché el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón más alto de lo habitual hacía que mi pecho saltara con rapides.

Al lado de la cama había una máquina que registraba esas alteraciones con un pitido sordo.

El sanador y la buscadora estaban demasiado enfrascados en su enfrentamiento como para percatarse y agradecía a aquello, no tenía ganas aún de dar muestra de estar consiente.

-Pero es una guerra que ellos dan por perdida hace ya mucho. ¿Por cuántos los superamos en número? ¿Una proporción de uno a un millón? Imaginaba que usted lo sabría.

-Estimamos que las probabilidades de éxito se inclinan un poco a nuestro favor -admitió ella con renuencia.

El sanador pareció satisfecho de poder reforzar esta parte de su desacuerdo con un dato. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

Utilicé ese tiempo para analizar mi situación, que, en líneas generales, era obvia. Estaba en un Servicio de Sanación recuperándome de una inserción especialmente traumática. Estaba segura de que antes de entregarme el organismo en el que me había alojado éste había sido totalmente curado y que habrían desechado a la anfitriona dañada.

Sopesé las opiniones enfrentadas del sanador y la buscadora.

Según la información que había recibido antes de hacer la elección de venir aquí, el sanador tenía razón.

Las hostilidades con los escasos grupos humanos sobrevivientes se habían erradicado por completo.

El planeta llamado Tierra era tan pacífico y sereno como parecía desde el espacio, de un verde hospitalario, y azul, envuelto en sus inofensivos vapores blancos, y la armonía era ahora universal, al estilo en que las almas solían implantarla.

La disensión verbal entre el sanador y la buscadora era algo fuera de lo común, además de resultar extrañamente agresiva para los parámetros de nuestra especie.

Eso hizo que me formulara ciertas preguntas. Podrían ser ciertos los rumores que se habían propagado en forma de ondas a través de los pensamientos de..., de... Me distraje intentando recordar el nombre de la última especie que me había alojado. Tenía uno, eso sí que lo sabía, pero no podía recordar la palabra ahora que ya no estaba conectada a ese anfitrión. Sabía que utilizábamos un lenguaje mucho más simple, un lenguaje silencioso de puro pensamiento que nos unía a todos en una gran mente. Algo muy conveniente cuando se está plantado para siempre en la oscura tierra húmeda. Pero sí podía describir esa especie con mi nuevo lenguaje humano. Vivíamos en el suelo de un gran océano que cubría la superficie entera de nuestro mundo, un mundo cuyo nombre tampoco conseguía recordar. Cada uno de nosotros tenía cien brazos y en cada brazo mil ojos, de modo que, gracias a nuestras mentes conectadas, nada pasaba desapercibido en aquel vasto océano. Saboreábamos las aguas y, junto con nuestra vista, no contaba todo lo que necesitábamos saber. También nos alimentábamos de los soles situados muchos kilómetros por encima del agua, y su sabor se transformaba en toda la comida que necesitábamos. Tenía la posibilidad de describirnos, pero no de nombrarnos. Suspiré apenada por el conocimiento perdido y entonces retorné a mis reflexiones respecto a lo que había escuchado a hurtadillas.

Las almas, por regla general, no podían decir nada que no fuera la verdad.

Los buscadores, claro, tenían que cumplir los requisitos de su vocación, pero entre las almas jamás había una razón para mentir. Con el lenguaje de pensamiento de mi última especie habría sido aún más difícil mentir, incluso aunque hubiéramos querido.

En cambio, inmovilizados como estábamos, nos contábamos unos a otros historias para aliviar el aburrimiento.

Contar historias era uno de nuestros talentos más celebrados, porque nos beneficiaba a todos, creo que entre nosotros mismos nos llamabamos "narradores".

Algunas veces los hechos se mezclaban con la ficción de forma tan absoluta que aunque no se dijeran mentiras, era difícil recordar lo que era estrictamente verdadero.

Cuando pensábamos en el nuevo planeta, la Tierra, tan seco, tan variado y lleno de esos ciudadanos tan violentos y destructivos que apenas podíamos imaginarlos, a veces nuestro horror se veía superado por la excitación.

Las guerras (¡guerras!, ¡nuestra especie obligada a luchar!) al principio se relataron de forma exacta y después se embellecieron y luego se novelaron. Cuando estas historias entraban en conflicto con la información oficial de la que disponíamos, naturalmente, siempre me fiaba más de las noticias. Pero ya había habido rumores sobre anfitriones humanos tan fuertes que el alma se veía obligada a abandonarlos. Anfitriones cuyas mentes no podían suprimirse completamente. Almas que asumían la personalidad del cuerpo, más que al contrario. Historias. Rumores absurdos. Locuras. Sin embargo, ésa parecía ser la acusación del sanador... Descarté tal pensamiento.

La explicación más apropiada para su censura podía ser el desagrado que la mayoría de nosotros sentía por la vocación de buscador.

¿Quién escogería voluntariamente una vida de conflicto y persecución? ¿Quién podría sentirse atraído por la tarea de atrapar anfitriones renuentes y capturarlos? ¿Quién tendría el valor de enfrentarse a la violencia de esta especie en particular, a estos humanos hostiles que mataban de forma tan fácil y desconsiderada?

Aquí, en este planeta, los buscadores se habían convertido prácticamente en una... milicia -término que mi nuevo cerebro suministró para ese concepto tan poco familiar-. La mayoría de nosotros creía que sólo las almas menos civilizadas, las menos evolucionadas, las inferiores podían convertirse en buscadores.

Aun así, los buscadores habían conseguido un nuevo estatus en la Tierra.

Nunca antes se había torcido tanto una ocupación, nunca antes se había convertido en una batalla tan fiera y encarnizada. Nunca antes se habían sacrificado las vidas de tantas almas. Los buscadores se alzaban como un escudo resistente y las almas de este mundo tenían que estarles agradecidas por tres motivos: por la seguridad que habían conseguido alcanzar a pesar del caos, por el riesgo que afrontaban de buen grado a diario de sufrir una muerte definitiva y por los nuevos cuerpos que continuaban suministrando. Ahora que el peligro casi había pasado parecía que la gratitud también se desvanecía.

Y, en lo que se refería a esta buscadora en concreto, el cambio no había sido precisamente agradable. Era fácil imaginar qué preguntas me haría al despertar.

Aunque el sanador estaba intentando ganar tiempo para permitir que me acostumbrara a mi nuevo cuerpo, yo sabía que de todas formas haría todo lo posible por ayudar a la buscadora.

La quintaesencia de cualquier alma es un concepto correcto de la ciudadanía.

Inspiré profundamente para prepararme.

El monitor registró el movimiento.

Sabía que me fallaba un poco la respiración, porque, aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía miedo. Debería explorar los recuerdos llenos de violencia que me habían hecho gritar de horror para conseguir la información que la buscadora necesitaba.

Más que eso, temía a la voz que había oído tan alta en mi cabeza. Ahora estaba callada, menos mal. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un recuerdo. No debería haber tenido miedo. Después de todo ahora me llamaban Wanderer, y me había ganado el nombre.

Con otro profundo suspiro me sumergí en los recuerdos que tanto me asustaban, enfrentándome a ellos en el interior de mi cabeza con los dientes apretados. Podría saltarme el final para no verme superada de nuevo. En un avance rápido de imágenes, corrí otra vez a través de la oscuridad, estremeciéndome, intentando no sentir nada. Todo acabó rápidamente. Una vez pasada esa barrera, no fue difícil flotar a través de cosas y lugares menos angustiosos, buceando en busca de la información que quería.

Vi cómo había llegado ella a esta fría ciudad: había conducido toda la noche un coche robado , elegido a conciencia por su aspecto discreto que podría ser uno entre muchos más. Había caminado por las calles de Chicago en la oscuridad, temblando bajo el abrigo que traía. Estaba embarcada en su propia búsqueda. Había otros como ella, o al menos eso creía ella.

Uno en particular, un amigo..., no, un familiar. Una hermana..., no, una prima.

El flujo de palabras fue deteniéndose poco a poco, y al principio no entendí el motivo.

¿Se le había olvidado? ¿Lo había perdido debido al trauma de haber estado a punto de cruzar el umbral de la muerte? ¿Quizá me encontraba aún algo torpe por el estado de inconsciencia? Luchaba por pensar con claridad, pero esta sensación me era poco familiar.

¿Aún tenía el cuerpo sedado? Me sentía bastante alerta, pero mi mente trabajaba infructuosamente buscando las respuestas que quería. Intenté otra vía de abordaje, esperando conseguir respuestas más claras. ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

Ella quería encontrar a… Sharon... -¡Al fin recuperé el nombre!-, y entonces ellas…

Choqué contra un muro.

Me encontré ante el vacío, la nada.

Intenté dar la vuelta a su alrededor, pero no podía percibir los bordes del agujero. Era como si la información se hubiera borrado. O como si su cerebro hubiera sufrido algún tipo de daño. Tambien había otra posibilidad, que ella habría bloqueado ese recuerdo para no permitirme ver lo que necesitaba. La ira me inundó, ardiente y salvaje.

Jadeé por la sorpresa ante una reacción tan inesperada. Había oído hablar de la inestabilidad emocional de los cuerpos humanos, pero esto estaba más allá de mi capacidad de previsión. En ocho vidas completas, jamás había sentido una emoción que me afectara con tanta intensidad. Sentí el latido de la sangre en mi cuello, golpeando detrás de mis orejas. Las manos se me cerraron hasta formar dos puños.

La máquina que había a mi lado informó de la aceleración de mi pulsación cardiaca. Hubo una reacción en la habitación: los golpes secos de los zapatos de la buscadora se aproximaron, y junto a ellos un ruido más sordo, el de unos pies que se arrastraban, seguramente los del sanador.

-Bienvenida a la Tierra, Wanderer -dijo la voz femenina que reconocí como la buscadora

* * *

**Aquí el tercer capitulo :D  
**

**Cuesta volver a leerlo, es un trabajo dificil y tedioso pero lo hago porque me gusta :D**

**Bueno espero sus revies bye  
**


	4. 3 Resistencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, quien nos delaito con Crepúsculo y su saga y ahora con esta espectacular saga que a mi parecer ES ESPECTACULAR

* * *

**(Wanderer POV)**

-No reconocerá el nuevo nombre -murmuró el sanador que se oía muy cerca de mi.

Me distrajo una nueva sensación, algo agradable: un cambio en el ambiente cuando la buscadora se acercó a mi lado.

Comprendí que se trataba de un olor diferente al de aquella habitación estéril e inodora.

Mi nueva mente me dijo:

«Es perfume». Floral, exuberante...

-¿Puede oírme? -inquirió la buscadora con aquella voz fuerte, interrumpiendo mi análisis.-¿Está consciente?

-Dele su tiempo -le pidió el sanador con una voz más dulce que la que había oído antes.

Me caía bien , aquel alma cuya profesión era sanar y darnos un cuerpo... era , un alma excepcional y única.

No abrí los ojos. No quería que me distrajeran. Mi mente me suministraba las palabras que necesitaba y la entonación con la que podía transmitir lo que no habría podido decir sin utilizar un montón de palabras.

-¿Me han metido en un anfitrión dañado para obtener la información que necesitan, buscadora? - pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados pero dando a entender que estaba muy consiente

Percibí un jadeo que expresaba sorpresa e indignación a partes iguales, y algo cálido me rozó la piel, cubriéndome la mano.

-Claro que no, Wanderer -me contestó el hombre con voz tranquilizadora-. Hasta un buscador se detendría ante una situación de ese tipo.

La buscadora jadeó de nuevo. Más bien siseó, me corrigió mi mente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esta mente no funciona correctamente? - pregunté confundida

Se hizo un silencio.

-Las exploraciones son todas correctas -repuso la buscadora. Sus palabras no sonaban tranquilizadoras, sino más bien retadoras. ¿Es que pretendía pelearse conmigo?-. Hemos curado el cuerpo por completo...

-De un intento de suicidio que ha estado peligrosamente cerca del éxito. -El tono de mi voz era tenso, incluso airado. No estaba acostumbrada al enfado y realmente era difícil controlarlo con este cuerpo humano

-Todo estaba en perfecto orden...

El sanador la interrumpió. -¿Qué es lo que echa de menos? -inquirió-. No hay duda de que ha conseguido acceder al lenguaje.

-La memoria.

Estaba intentando encontrar lo que la buscadora quería. Aunque no se oyó ningún sonido, se produjo un cambio: se relajó la atmósfera de la sala, tensa tras mi acusación.

Me pregunté cómo podía yo saber eso.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que de algún modo estaba recibiendo algo más de lo que me ofrecían mis cinco sentidos, y de que había otro sentido más, en los bordes de mi conciencia, otro sentido que no se hallaba del todo bajo mi control.

¿La intuición? Ésa parecía ser la palabra correcta.

Como si las criaturas necesitaran más de cinco sentidos.

La buscadora se aclaró la garganta, pero fue el sanador quien contestó.

-Ah -comentó-. No se ponga nerviosa porque haya algunas pequeñas dificultades con... los recuerdos. Eso, bueno, no es algo frecuente exactamente, pero tampoco es sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta...- Seguía hablando pero no entendía nada de lo que quería decirme ¿No podía ser claro?

-Esta anfitriona formaba parte de la resistencia humana. -Había un matiz de excitación en la voz de la buscadora al contar esto-. Los humanos conscientes de nuestra existencia antes de la inserción son los más difíciles de someter, ya que tienen suficientes conocimientos como para poder negarse o huir y ésta aún se resiste ya que su plan de huida fue un fracaso.

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras esperaban mi respuesta.

_¿Fracaso? _

Un temblor recorrió mi columna al oir aquella voz tan fuerte y clara dentro de mi, claramente no era yo.

De echo aquella voz sonó irónica y sarcástica

¿Resistencia? ¿La anfitriona estaba bloqueando el acceso?

Volvió a sorprenderme la intensidad de mi ira.

-¿Ha sido correcta la conexión? -mascullé entre dientes intentando buscar alguna razón lógica para que este cuerpo estubiese tan cerrado en capacidad de la memoria.

-Sí -repuso el sanador-. Los ochocientos veintisiete puntos están insertados en su posición óptima. - dijo con un tono de orgullo, como si estubiese satisfecho de eso

Esta mente empleaba más facultades mías que cualquier anfitrión que hubiera usado antes, dejándome libres sólo ciento ochenta y un enlaces.

Quizá la gran cantidad de sujeciones era el motivo de que las sensaciones fueran tan vívidas. Decidí abrir los ojos. Sentí la necesidad de volver a comprobar las promesas del sanador y asegurarme de que el resto de mí funcionaba correctamente.

¡Qué brillante y dolorosa resultó la luz!

Cerré los ojos de nuevo. La última luz que había visto se filtraba a través de cientos de metros de océano, pero estos ojos habían contemplado cosas más brillantes y podían desenvolverse bien.

Los abrí, pero a medias, manteniéndolos entrecerrados, dejando que las pestañas se entrelazaran a través de la abertura.

-¿Quiere que apague las luces? - preguntó el sanador acercandose al interruptor de la luz

-No, sanador. Mis ojos se ajustarán.

-Muy bien -contestó él, y comprendí que su aprobación se debía al uso que yo había hecho del posesivo.

Ambos esperamos tranquilamente mientras entreabría lentamente los párpados.

Mi mente identificó el lugar como una habitación normal de un establecimiento médico.

Un hospital.

Los azulejos del techo eran blancos con motas más oscuras. Las luces eran rectangulares y del mismo tamaño que los azulejos, colocadas a intervalos regulares. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde claro, un color calmante, aunque también el color de la enfermedad. Una elección poco inteligente, según la opinión que me acababa de formar al respecto.

Mis observadores eran más interesantes que la habitación. La palabra «doctor» sonó en mi mente tan pronto como fijé los ojos en el sanador.  
Llevaba unas ropas holgadas de color azul verdoso que le dejaban los brazos libres. y unos matojos ... Tenía pelo en la cara de un extraño color que mi memoria denominó «rojo».

¡Rojo! Había pasado ya por tres mundos desde la última vez que había visto el color o cualquier otra cosa similar. Incluso este color dorado parecido al jengibre me llenó de nostalgia.

Su rostro me pareció humano en términos generales, pero el conocimiento que albergaba en la memoria le aplicó la palabra «amable».

Un bufido de impaciencia hizo que mi atención se volviera hacia la buscadora. Era muy pequeña. Si se hubiera quedado silenciosa me habría costado más tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba allí, al lado del sanador, con una expresión que dejaba clara la impaciencia e incomodidad absoluta.

No me quitaba ojo, y yo la percibía como una presencia oscura en la habitación brillante. Vestía de negro desde la barbilla hasta las muñecas; llevaba un traje conservador con un jersey de seda de cuello cisne debajo.

Tenía el pelo negro, le llegaba hasta la barbilla y se lo sujetaba detrás de las orejas. Su piel era de tono oliváceo, más oscura que la del sanador. Los pequeños cambios en las expresiones de los humanos eran tan sutiles que resultaban muy difíciles de interpretar.

Sin embargo, mi memoria también tenía un nombre para el aspecto que mostraba ahora el rostro de esta mujer. Las cejas negras, inclinadas ligeramente sobre unos ojos un poco saltones, ofrecían un diseño que me era familiar. No tanto ira como algo más intenso: irritación.

-¿Y esto sucede muy a menudo? -inquirí, mirando de nuevo al sanador, ya que su mirada se me hacía menos incomoda que la de aquella buscadora.

-No muy a menudo -admitió él dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación-. Últimamente tenemos a nuestra disposición muy pocos anfitriones completamente desarrollados y con tanta información como en el caso del suyo. Los anfitriones inmaduros son muy maleables, pero usted solicitó empezar como adulta.

-Sí.

-La mayoría pide justo lo contrario. El ciclo vital humano es mucho más corto que a lo que están acostumbrados. - dijo el sanador como intentado ver porque había escogido a una adulta en vez de alguien menor

-Estoy bien informada de todo eso, sanador. ¿Se han encontrado antes con este... tipo de resistencia? - pregunté mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces dado a que la luz de la lampara en frente mío me molestaba

-En mi caso sólo una vez.

-Cuénteme los hechos del caso sanador. -Hice una pausa; luego, al comprender la falta de cortesía con que había expresado mi petición, añadí-: Por favor.

El sanador suspiró.

La buscadora comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el brazo. Eso era un signo de impaciencia. No tenía ganas de esperar para averiguar lo que quería saber.

-Ocurrió hace ahora unos cuatro años -comenzó el sanador-. El alma implicada había pedido un anfitrión macho adulto y necesitaba estar en un cuerpo. El primero que pudimos encontrar fue un humano que había vivido en un foco de resistencia humana desde los primeros años de la ocupación. El humano... sabía lo que ocurriría si lo capturábamos.

-Igual que mi anfitriona.

-Mmm, sí. -Se aclaró la garganta , lucía algo nervioso y renegado a soltar más información de lo debido-. Sólo era la segunda vida del alma, y procedía del Mundo Ciego.

-¿Mundo Ciego? -pregunté mientras ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto reflexivo.

-Oh, lo siento, seguramente no conocerá nuestros nombres coloquiales. Aunque ese planeta era uno de los suyos, ¿no? -Extrajo un instrumento de su bolsillo, un ordenador, y lo consultó con rapidez-. Sí, su séptimo planeta. En el sector octogésimo primero.

-¿Mundo Ciego? -insistí de nuevo, con un tono desaprobador en la voz.

-Sí, bueno, algunos de los que han vivido allí prefieren llamarlo el Mundo Cantante. - dijo el sanador como entendiendo mi tono de voz

Asentí lentamente; ese nombre me gustaba mucho más.

-Y los que no han estado allí nunca lo llaman el Planeta de los Murciélagos -masculló la buscadora con tono de fastidio.

Miré en su dirección al tiempo que sentía cómo entrecerraba los ojos para rebuscar en mi memoria una imagen nítida del feo roedor volador al que se refería.

-Supongo que usted es uno de los que jamás han vivido allí, buscadora -comentó en tono ligero el sanador, pero en su tono no había rastro de querer un conflicto, sólo era una humilde acotación-. Al principio llamamos a aquella alma Racing Song lo que era una traducción libre de su nombre en el... Mundo Cantante; pero pronto optó por adoptar el nombre de su anfitrión, Kevin. Aunque fue destinado a una vocación de interpretación musical, dada su procedencia, dijo que se encontraría mucho más cómodo si continuaba en la anterior línea de trabajo de su anfitrión, que era mecá acomodador asignado comprendió que éstos eran síntomas de que había algo preocupante y extraño, pero se hallaban dentro de los límites normales.

-Entonces Kevin comenzó a quejarse de que se quedaba en blanco durante ciertos periodos de tiempo. Me lo volvieron a traer y le hicimos unas pruebas completas para asegurarnos de que no había ningún defecto escondido en el cerebro del anfitrión y que estaba conectado a todos los puntos nerviosos de aquel cerebro. Durante las pruebas, varios sanadores notaron claras diferencias tanto en su comportamiento como en su personalidad. Cuando le preguntamos sobre al asunto, se quejó de que no tenía recuerdos de ciertas afirmaciones y acciones, como si se quedara en blanco cuando necesita saber que hiso al día u horas siguientes. Continuamos observándolo, junto con su acomodador, hasta que descubrimos por casualidad que algunas veces, de forma intermitente, el anfitrión tomaba el control del cuerpo de Kevin.

-¿Que tomaba el control? -Puse los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida de aquello-. ¿Y el alma no se daba cuenta? ¿El anfitrión recuperaba su cuerpo?

-Sí, así es; por desgracia. Kevin no era lo bastante fuerte como para suprimir a su anfitrión.

«No era lo bastante fuerte».

¿Es que ellos me consideraban también débil? ¿Era yo tan débil que no podía forzar a esta mente a contestar a mis preguntas?

Desde luego, yo era tan débil como para que sus pensamientos vivos perduraran en mi cabeza, donde no debería haber otra cosa que recuerdos.  
Siempre había pensado que era fuerte y la idea de ser débil provocó que me estremeciera. Me hizo sentirme culpable.

El sanador continuó:

-Ocurrieron ciertas cosas y se decidió...

-¿Qué cosas?

El sanador bajó la vista sin contestarme.

-¿Qué cosas? -exigí de nuevo-. Creo que tengo cierto derecho a saberlo.

El sanador suspiró.

-Así es. Kevin... atacó físicamente a un sanador mientras no era... él mismo. -Tembló ligeramente-. Dejó a una sanadora inconsciente de un puñetazo y después le quitó un escalpelo que llevaba encima. Lo encontramos inconsciente. El anfitrión había intentado cortar el alma y sacarla fuera de su cuerpo.

Tardé un momento hasta que pude volver a hablar.

Cuando lo conseguí, mi voz apenas fue más que un susurro:

-¿Qué les ocurrió?

-Afortunadamente, el anfitrión había sido incapaz de estar presente en la consciencia el tiempo suficiente como para infligirse un daño serio. Kevin fue recolocado, esta vez en un anfitrión joven. No hubo forma de reparar el anfitrión defectuoso, así que se decidió que no tenía mucho interés salvarlo. Kevin tiene ahora siete años humanos y es perfectamente normal.., aparte del hecho de que, curiosamente, ha mantenido el nombre de Kevin. Sus guardianes se están preocupando de que esté muy expuesto a la influencia musical y se está desarrollando bien... -La frase final la había añadido como si eso fuera una noticia excelente, tan buena que compensara todo lo anterior.

-¿Por qué...? -Me aclaré la garganta de modo que mi voz adquiriera seguridad-. ¿Y por qué no se han hecho públicos esos riesgos?

-En realidad -interrumpió la buscadora-, en toda la propaganda de reclutamiento se explica muy claramente que asimilar a los anfitriones humanos adultos que quedan es mucho más difícil que asimilar a un niño. Se recomienda encarecidamente un anfitrión joven para empezar en el mundo humano.

-El adjetivo «difícil» no es el que yo aplicaría a la historia de Kevin -susurré.

-Sí, bueno, pero lo cierto es que usted prefirió ignorar la recomendación. -Alzó las manos en un gesto universal de paz cuando vio que mi cuerpo se ponía tenso y yo me movía molesta, haciendo que las rígidas sábanas crujieran suavemente-. No es que la culpe. La infancia es extraordinariamente tediosa, y, sin duda, usted no es un alma mediocre. Confío plenamente en que esta tarea está dentro de sus capacidades. Es sólo otro anfitrión más. Estoy segura de que en poco tiempo tendrá acceso y control totales.

En ese momento, de repente, me sorprendió que la buscadora tuviera paciencia suficiente para soportar cualquier tipo de dilación, incluso la de mi aclimatación personal. Capté el desagrado que le suponía mi falta de información y eso provocó en mí de nuevo extraños sentimientos de ira que me era muy dificil controlar.

-¿No se le ha ocurrido que podría obtener usted misma las respuestas haciendo que la insertaran en este cuerpo? -le pregunté.

Ella se envaró.

-Ya tengo una anfitriona - respondío simplemente

-Hay una larga lista de espera para conseguir anfitriones adultos -le recordé-. No estaría desocupada mucho tiempo.

La frente se le pobló con unas cuantas arrugas debidas a la irritación.

-No soy una saltadora.

Enarqué las cejas de forma automática a modo de interrogación.

-Es otra palabra coloquial -me explicó el sanador-. Se aplica a quienes son incapaces de completar un ciclo vital en su anfitrión y andan de cuerpo en cuerpo.

Asentí al comprenderlo. Teníamos también un nombre para eso en mis otros mundos, y en ninguno de ellos estaba bien visto, por lo que dejé de poner a prueba a la buscadora y le ofrecí lo que podía darle.

-Su nombre era Melanie Stryder, nacida en Alburquerque, Nuevo México. Estaba en Los Ángeles cuando se enteró de que la ocupación estaba teniendo lugar y se escondió en alguna zona inexplorada durante unos años antes de encontrar... Hum, lo siento, intentaré recordar eso luego. Mi cuerpo ha cumplido veinte años. Condujo hacia Chicago desde... -Negué con la cabeza-. Realizó el viaje en varias etapas, y no todas las hizo sola. El vehículo era robado. Estaba buscando a su prima Sharon, pues tenía fundadas esperanzas de que aún fuera humana. Ni se encontró ni estableció contacto alguno con nadie hasta que fue localizada, pero... -Forcejeé con mi mente, luchando de nuevo contra otro muro en blanco-. Creo..., no puedo estar segura..., creo que dejó una nota... en algún lugar.

-¿Así que esperaba que alguien la encontrara? -inquirió rápidamente la buscadora.

-Sí. La echarán de menos si no se cita con... -Apreté los dientes, luchando con fuerza.

El muro era negro ahora y no podía decir cómo de grueso. Lo golpeé, mientras el sudor me goteaba por la frente.

La buscadora y el sanador permanecieron muy quietos a fin de favorecer mi concentración. Intenté pensar en alguna otra cosa, en los ruidos poco familiares, muy altos, que producía el coche, en el nervioso subidón de adrenalina que experimentaba cada vez que se me acercaban las luces de otros vehículos en la carretera. Eso había conseguido recuperarlo sin que nada me expulsara del pensamiento.

Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos y me salté la parte de la fría excursión a través de la ciudad bajo la protectora oscuridad de la noche, dejándola conducirme a su manera hacia el edificio donde me habían encontrado. Pero no a mí, a ella. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-No se fuerce... -me recomendó el sanador. La buscadora le hizo callar con un siseo y lanzandole una mirada algo enojada , algo muy raro en almas como nosotros.

Dejé a mi mente sufrir el horror del descubrimiento, y sentí un odio ardiente contra los buscadores que lo dominó casi todo.

El odio era algo malo, era doloroso.

Apenas podía soportar ese sentimiento, pero le dejé seguir su curso con la esperanza de poder distraer la resistencia y debilitar sus defensas.

Observé cuidadosamente el intento de esconderse hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo lograría. Garabateó una nota en un trozo de papel con un lápiz roto y lo deslizó a toda prisa por debajo de una puerta; pero no era una puerta cualquiera.

-La pauta es la quinta puerta del quinto corredor del quinto piso. Allí está la nota. La buscadora tenía un teléfono pequeño en la mano y comenzó a murmurar rápidamente por él. -Suponía que el edificio era seguro -continué-. Ellos sabían que estaba abandonado. Y ella no sabe cómo la descubrieron. ¿Acaso habían encontrado a Sharon?

Un escalofrío de terror me puso los brazos de carne de gallina.

Esa pregunta no era mía. No era mía, pero fluyó con naturalidad a través de mis labios como si lo fuera. La buscadora no notó nada anormal.

-¿La prima? No, no hemos encontrado a ningún otro humano -contestó ella y mi cuerpo se relajó como respuesta-. Esta anfitriona fue localizada cuando entraba en el edificio. Como se sabía que el inmueble estaba abandonado, el ciudadano que la vio pensó que había algo raro. Nos llamó, y después lo vigilamos para ver si podíamos capturar a más de uno, pero abandonamos el lugar cuando vimos que era improbable. ¿Puede localizar el punto de encuentro?

Lo intenté... Sin embargo, había demasiados recuerdos, y todos eran vívidos e intensos.

Vi cien lugares en los que nunca había estado, y escuché sus nombres por primera vez: una casa en Los Ángeles flanqueada por árboles altos y frondosos; un claro en un bosque con una tienda de campaña y un fuego de campamento en las afueras de Winslow, Arizona; una desierta playa rocosa en México; y una cueva con la entrada protegida por la lluvia torrencial en algún lugar de Oregón. Tiendas de campaña, cabañas, toscos refugios.

Los nombres se volvían cada vez menos específicos conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Ella no sabía dónde estaba o había terminado por darle igual.  
Mi nombre ahora era Wanderer, y los recuerdos de Melanie encajaban perfectamente con los míos, excepto que mi viaje había sido por elección. El miedo del fugitivo presidía siempre esos recuerdos intermitentes. No era un viaje, sino una huida.

Me esforcé en definir esos recuerdos en un intento de no sentir compasión. No necesitaba ver dónde había estado, sino su destino final. Revisé las imágenes asociadas a la palabra «Chicago», pero todas parecían ser poco más que imágenes al azar.

Amplié el rango de búsqueda. ¿Qué había fuera de Chicago? Frío, supuse. Hacía frío y había algo que le preocupaba al respecto.

« ¿Dónde?», presioné, pero otra vez se alzó el muro. Exhalé con un resoplido.

-Fuera de la ciudad..., en los páramos..., en un parque nacional, lejos de cualquier lugar habitado. No es un sitio en el que ella haya estado antes, pero sabe cómo llegar hasta allí.

-¿Cuándo tiene que ir? -inquirió la buscadora.

-Pronto. -La respuesta me salió de forma automática-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Hemos dejado que la anfitriona sanara durante nueve días, sólo para estar absolutamente seguros de que se había recuperado -comentó el sanador-. La inserción ha sido hoy, al décimo día. Diez días.

Mi cuerpo sintió una sorprendente oleada de alivio.

-Demasiado tarde -les dije- para el punto de encuentro... o incluso para la nota. -Podía sentir la reacción de la anfitriona, y la sentía con demasiada fuerza. La anfitriona se mostraba casi petulante. Yo debía permitir la salida de las palabras que ella pensaba y así aprender de ellas-. Él no estará allí.

-¿Él? -La buscadora dio un respingo-. ¿Quién?

El muro negro se alzó con más fuerza que antes. Sólo que llegó tarde por una mínima fracción de segundo. Un rostro llenó mi mente de nuevo. Un semblante hermoso de una luminosa tez atezada y ojos moteados por la luz. Esas facciones despertaban en mí un placer extraño y profundo mientras las percibía con total claridad en mi mente. Aunque el muro se había deslizado en su lugar, acompañado por una sensación de feroz resentimiento, no había sido lo bastante rápido.

-Jared -respondí. Tan rápidamente como había llegado a mi mente, un pensamiento que no era mío siguió al nombre a través de mis labios-: Jared está a salvo.

**

* * *

**

**Aquí el cuarto capitulo.**

**Estas partes son dificiles de cambiar, ya que todo acá es perfecto y púlido**

**Pero cuando llegue las partes de las conversaciones entre Melanie y Wanda y cuando entre Ian , ahí empezaré a cambiar bastante , la agresión , las conversaciones , las reacciones y agregare algunas escenas**

**Espero que les guste bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, quien nos delaito con Crepúsculo y su saga y ahora con esta espectacular saga que a mi parecer ES ESPECTACULAR

* * *

**(Melanie POV)**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hiso que despertara de mi estado de inconsiencia, por asi llamarlo.

Se sentía raro, como si no tubiera la capacidad de controlar mi propio cuerpo.

Como si fuera un germen dentro de un cuerpo.

La fuerte luz se filtraba por mis ojos, quería pestañear pero no podía.

¿Qué demonios? , probe con mover la mano , cerrar los ojos , abrir la boca, pero nada.

Mi cuerpo no respondía.

-¿Me han metido en un anfitrión dañado para obtener la información que necesitan, buscadora?

Aquella pregunta salió de mis labios, esa era yo.. o al menos mi cuerpo.

Claro, había sido atrapada por los buscadores y ... éste era el resultado.

Un monstruo controlando todos mis movimientos, genial - bufé

Ya estaba preparado para esto pero nunca pense que fuese tan.. pronto.

Al menos , estaban a salvo...

Oía voces , dos para ser exacta.

De una mujer y un hombre , pero no veía , tenía mis ojos cerrados

!¿Es que está tonta invasora se cree ciega?

-Esta anfitriona formaba parte de la resistencia humana. -narraba la mujer -. Los humanos conscientes de nuestra existencia antes de la inserción son los más difíciles de someter, ya que tienen suficientes conocimientos como para poder negarse o huir y ésta aún se resiste ya que su plan de huida fue un fracaso.

¿Fracaso?

Esa mujer era algo.. pesada.

Por no decir , egocentrica , vieja , tonta , malhumorada , impaciente...

Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos , estaba en un hospital.

La pintura de la sala era verde , color de tranquilidad.

Habían dos personas a mi alrededor , una mujer que era la odiosa y un hombre que supongo que sería el medico o lo que sea.

Aquella mujer , vestía con un jersey negro con el cuello largo , tenía unos pantalones de cuero , claramente , era una buscadora.

Era la buscadora que me estaba persiguiendo entre otros.

Un odio inmenso fluyo de mi esperando que aquella huesped lo transmitiera , pero al parecer sabía controlarse, porque nada más que unas miradas hostiles y palabras inutiles salieron de su , mi , nuestra boca.

Que horrible es esto de compartir un cuerpo. Bastante frustrante debo decir.

Entre tantas idioteces que hablaban , hubo algo que logro captar mi atención

Así que si hay probabilidades de que nosotros los humanos podamos dominar a las almas.

Interesante.

Mi cuerpo se lleno de pánico al oir que Kevin tomo el control de su cuerpo y hirió a dos monstruos.

Yo estaba alegre por ello, pero ella no.

Así que supongo que ... mejor me calló.

Los recuerdos fueron llegando a mi , como si lo quisiera , pero realmente no , no quería darle a esos monstruos alguna información.

Pero estaba devil y unas cuantas se salieron.

-Su nombre era Melanie Stryder, nacida en Alburquerque, Nuevo México. Estaba en Los Ángeles cuando se enteró de que la ocupación estaba teniendo lugar y se escondió en alguna zona inexplorada durante unos años antes de encontrar... Hum, lo siento, intentaré recordar eso luego. Mi cuerpo ha cumplido veinte años. Condujo hacia Chicago desde...Realizó el viaje en varias etapas, y no todas las hizo sola. El vehículo era robado. Estaba buscando a su prima Sharon, pues tenía fundadas esperanzas de que aún fuera humana. Ni se encontró ni estableció contacto alguno con nadie hasta que fue localizada, pero.... Creo..., no puedo estar segura..., creo que dejó una nota... en algún lugar.

Bastante bien , pero inconcluso.

Ja!

Había algo que me preocupaba

¿Habrían atrapado a Sharon?

-¿La prima? No, no hemos encontrado a ningún otro humano -contestó ella y mi cuerpo se relajó como respuesta-. Esta anfitriona fue localizada cuando entraba en el edificio. Como se sabía que el inmueble estaba abandonado, el ciudadano que la vio pensó que había algo raro. Nos llamó, y después lo vigilamos para ver si podíamos capturar a más de uno, pero abandonamos el lugar cuando vimos que era improbable. ¿Puede localizar el punto de encuentro?

Aquello me tranquilizo bastante , al menos ella estaba fuera de peligro.

Jared , ya la fecha de encuentro se había pasado , Jared esta a salvo.

Podía saltar de emoción sino fuera por el echo de que mi cuerpo era dominado por una alienigena.

Pero no importaba , sólo que Jared estaba a salvo.

**(Wanda POV)**

Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que hiciera tanto calor o hacía demasiado calor como para estar tan oscuro.

Una de las dos cosas estaba fuera de lugar.

Me acuclillé en la oscuridad detrás de la débil protección de un achaparrado arbusto de gobernadora, sudando toda el agua que me quedaba en el cuerpo.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que el coche salió del garaje. No se veía dentro ninguna luz. La puerta corredera estaba abierta cinco centímetros, dejando que el humidificador hiciera su trabajo.

Podía imaginarme la sensación de humedad, el aire frío que soplaba a través de la cortina y que me habría gustado que llegara hasta mi emplazamiento.

El estómago me rugió y apreté los músculos abdominales para intentar sofocar el ruido. Reinaba un silencio tan absoluto que podía oírse fácilmente cualquier sonido.

Llevaba lloviendo todo las horas que yo había estado caminando , hacía un calor increible , ya no sabía si las gotas de agua en mi pelo eran de lluvia o sudor.

Me moría de hambre. Pero había otra necesidad que era aún mayor, otro estómago hambriento escondido y bien seguro allá en la negrura, esperando a solas en la tosca cueva que era nuestro hogar temporal, un lugar pequeño, rodeado por contornos recortados de piedra volcánica.

¿Qué haría él si yo no regresaba? Sentía toda la presión de la maternidad, aunque carecía por completo del conocimiento que aporta la experiencia.

Me sentía odiosamente impotente. ¡Jamie tenía hambre! No había ninguna otra casa cercana a ésta.

Había estado vigilando cuando el sol aún irradiaba su calor candente en el cielo y tampoco creía que hubiera perro.

Las pantorrillas acalambradas me dolieron cuando me levanté de mi postura en cuclillas con la cintura doblada, intentando que no se me viera detrás del arbusto.

La senda de entrada dibujaba en el suelo una estela como de arena suave, un camino pálido a la luz de las estrellas. No se percibía ruido alguno de tráfico en la carretera.

Esos monstruos con el aspecto de una encantadora pareja al comienzo de la cincuentena se darían perfectamente cuenta cuando volvieran, como yo muy bien sabía. Y también averiguarían exactamente lo que soy yo, de modo que comenzarían la búsqueda de inmediato.

Necesitaba estar lejos cuando llegara ese momento. Albergaba la esperanza de que hubieran salido a pasar la noche en la ciudad, porque me parecía que debía de ser viernes. Mantenían nuestros hábitos con tal perfección que apenas podía verse ninguna diferencia.

Así fue como habían conseguido ganar al principio. La verja alrededor del patio apenas me llegaba a la cintura. La salté con facilidad, sin hacer ruido. Tuve que andar con cuidado para no dejar huellas al pisar la gravilla del patio y me dirigí hacia la parte enlosada.

Las persianas estaban subidas. La luminosidad de las estrellas bastaba para ver que no había movimiento alguno en las habitaciones.

Esta pareja llevaba una vida espartana y me sentí agradecida por ello, aunque eso hacía mucho más difícil esconderse. Claro que si tenía que llegar a ese extremo sería demasiado tarde de todos modos. Abrí la puerta mosquitero primero y luego la de cristal. Ambas se deslizaron en silencio. Puse los pies con cuidado en las baldosas, aunque por una simple costumbre, ya que nadie me esperaba aquí. El aire frío me supo a cielo.

Tenía la cocina a mi izquierda, donde relumbraban las encimeras de granito.

Desprendí la bolsa de lona de mi hombro y empecé por el frigorífico.

Sentí algo de nerviosismo cuando al abrir la puerta se encendió la luz, pero encontré el botón y lo apreté con el dedo.

Me quedé a ciegas y, como no tenía tiempo para dejar que mis ojos se adaptaran de nuevo, funcioné por pura intuición.

Había leche, pedazos de queso y otros restos en un cuenco de plástico. Esperaba que fuese aquella cosa de arroz con pollo que les había visto cocinar por la mañana y que con suerte podríamos comernos esa misma noche. Zumo, una bolsa de manzanas. Zanahorias enanas. Éstas aguantarían bien hasta la mañana.

Me apresuré hacia la despensa, necesitaba vituallas que se conservaran el máximo tiempo posible. Allí podía ver mucho mejor, por lo que recogí cuanto pude llevarme. Mmm, chocolate, patatas fritas con sabores. Me moría por abrir allí mismo la bolsa, pero apreté los dientes e ignoré el retortijón de mi estómago vacío.

La bolsa se llenó muy pronto hasta arriba. Esto sólo nos duraría una semana, incluso si comíamos con moderación, y no tenía ganas precisamente de andar con miramientos, más bien lo que sentía eran deseos de atiborrarme de comida.

Me llené los bolsillos con barritas de cereales. Una cosa más. Me dirigí apresuradamente hacia el fregadero y rellené la cantimplora. Entonces puse la cabeza debajo del grifo y bebí directamente de él.

El agua hacía ruidos extraños cuando caía en mi estómago vacío. Ahora que había terminado el trabajo empezó a entrarme el pánico. Quería estar ya fuera de allí, la civilización era mortal para mí.

Mientras salía iba mirando al suelo, preocupada por no tropezar con la bolsa tan pesada que acarreaba, y ése fue el motivo por el cual no vi la silueta oscura de la figura en el patio hasta que no puse la mano en la puerta.

Le oí mascullar una maldición al mismo tiempo que se me escapaba de la boca un estúpido grito de miedo.

Me abalancé hacia la puerta de la entrada, esperando que no tuviera los cerrojos echados o al menos que no fueran difíciles de abrir. Pero no pude dar ni dos pasos antes de que unas rudas manos endurecidas me agarraran por los hombros y me apretaran contra su cuerpo.

Era demasiado grande y demasiado fuerte para ser una mujer. La voz de tono grave demostró que no me equivocaba. -Un sonido y morirás -me amenazó bruscamente.

Me quedé horrorizada cuando sentí un filo agudo y muy fino presionándome la piel bajo la mandíbula.

No entendía nada. Ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad.

¿Quién era este monstruo? Nunca había oído hablar de ninguno que rompiera las reglas de este modo.

Respondí de la única manera que podía.

-Hágalo -escupí entre los dientes-. Máteme de una vez. ¡No quiero convertirme en un asqueroso parásito!

Esperé al cuchillo y me dolió el corazón.

Cada latido tenía nombre propio: Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. ¿Qué le iba a ocurrir ahora?

-Muy lista -masculló el hombre, y no sonó como si estuviera hablando conmigo-. Debes de ser una buscadora. Y eso significa una trampa. ¿Cómo lo han averiguado?

El acero desapareció de mi garganta, pero fue reemplazado por una mano tan dura como el hierro. Apenas podía respirar bajo su garra.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -me preguntó, apretando más.

-¡Sólo estoy yo! -respondí con voz rasposa.

No podía llevarles hasta Jamie. ¿Qué iba a hacer si yo no regresaba? ¡Jamie tenía hambre!

Le enterré el codo en las tripas, algo que duele de verdad, pero sus músculos abdominales eran duros como el acero, tanto como su mano, lo cual era muy extraño.

Esos músculos eran producto de una vida dura o de la obsesión, y los parásitos no padecían ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Ni siquiera pestañeó ante el golpe.

Desesperada, le hundí el talón en el empeine. Esto le pilló con la guardia baja y se tambaleó.

Me solté de un tirón, pero me agarró de la bolsa, atrayéndome de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

Me atenazó de nuevo el cuello con las manos.

-Qué batalladora para ser una ladrona de cuerpos amante de la paz, ¿no?

Sus palabras no tenían sentido. Siempre había pensado que los extraterrestres eran todos iguales, aunque era de suponer que también tuvieran sus extraños trabajos después de todo. Me retorcí y le arañé intentando romper su presa.

Le alcancé en el brazo con las uñas, pero eso únicamente sirvió para que intensificara la presión sobre mi garganta.

-Te voy a matar, despreciable ladrona de estoy de broma.

-¡Hazlo entonces! Repentinamente jadeó y me pregunté si alguno de mis golpes había conseguido alcanzarle. Me soltó el brazo y me agarró del pelo.

Eso debía de ser: iba a cortarme la garganta ya.

Me preparé para sentir el filo del cuchillo... Sin embargo, la fuerza con la que me agarraba se aflojó y entonces empezó a rebuscar torpemente en la parte de atrás de mi cuello con unas manos rudas pero cálidas sobre mi piel.

-Imposible -musitó. Dejé de sentir su mano sobre el cuello y luego algo impactó en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

¿Había dejado caer el cuchillo?

Intenté pensar en una forma de hacerme con él. Quizá si me deslizaba hacia abajo... La mano que aferraba mi pelo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera soltarme.

Creía haber oído dónde había caído. Me dio la vuelta con brusquedad.

Sonó un clic y una luz me cegó el ojo izquierdo. Jadeé y automáticamente intenté retorcerme para alejarme de él. Me tiró de nuevo del pelo y la luz se deslizó al ojo derecho.

-No me lo puedo creer -susurró él-. Todavía eres humana.

Me agarró la cabeza entre las dos manos y, antes de que pudiera apartarme, apretó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos.

Me quedé helada durante un segundo.

Nadie me había besado en la vida.

Al menos no un beso de verdad.

Sólo los suaves besos de mis padres en las mejillas y la frente, y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

Esto era algo que no esperaba que fuera a experimentar nunca. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de lo que sentía en realidad. Había allí demasiado pánico, demasiado terror y demasiada adrenalina.

Alzando la rodilla, le propiné un buen golpe.

Lanzó un grito ahogado, comenzó a resollar con dificultad y me liberé. En vez de correr de nuevo hacia el frente de la casa como él esperaba, me deslicé por debajo de su brazo y salté a través de la puerta abierta.

Me creí capaz de superarle en la carrera, incluso con la carga que llevaba. Tenía al menos un par de metros de ventaja mientras él seguía profiriendo exclamaciones de dolor.

Sabía adónde iba y no dejaría un rastro que él pudiera seguir en la oscuridad. No dejé caer la comida y eso era bueno.

Sin embargo, había perdido las barritas de cereales, ¡lástima!

-¡Espera! -aulló él.

«Cierra el pico», pensé, aunque no lo dije en voz alta.

Corría ahora detrás de mí y su voz se oía cada vez más próxima:

-¡No soy uno de ellos!

« ¡Venga ya!».

Mantuve los ojos fijos en la arena y aceleré la carrera.

Mi padre solía decir que corría como un guepardo. Era la más rápida de mi equipo de atletismo, y había sido campeona del estado, justo antes del final del mundo.

-¡Escúchame! -Todavía gritaba a pleno pulmón-. ¡Mira! Te lo puedo demostrar. ¡Sólo párate y mírame!

«Ni de guasa».

Giré al llegar al camino de la entrada y volé a través de los mezquites.

-¡Creo que no queda ningún humano más! Por favor, ¡debo hablar contigo!

Su voz me sorprendió, porque sonaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Siento haberte besado! ¡Ha sido una estupidez! ¡Es que he estado solo demasiado tiempo!

-¡Cierra la boca!

No lo dije en voz muy alta..., pero me oyó, ya que se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Nadie me había ganado nunca en una carrera, así que forcé el ritmo un poco más.

Escuché cómo él resoplaba por lo bajo cuando aceleró también.

Algo grande chocó contra mi espalda y me hizo caer.

Probé el sabor del polvo y me vi inmovilizada por un cuerpo tan pesado que apenas me dejaba respirar. -Espera... un... minuto -resolló, enfadado. Me alivió un poco de su peso y me dio la vuelta.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi pecho, inmovilizándome los brazos con las rodillas.

Se puso a registrar mi comida.

Gruñí e intenté escurrirme de debajo de él.

-¡Mira, mira, mira! -me dijo.

Sacó un pequeño cilindro del bolsillo que llevaba colgado a la cadera y giró la parte superior. Surgió un rayo de luz del extremo. Volvió la luz de la linterna hacia su propio rostro. La luz le dio a su piel un tono amarillento. Mostró unos pómulos prominentes alrededor de una nariz larga y delgada y una mandíbula muy cuadrada. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca y pude ver que los tenía muy llenos para ser un hombre. Tenía las cejas y las pestañas quemadas por el sol. Pero no era eso lo que me estaba mostrando. Sus ojos líquidos, de un claro color siena bajo la luz, brillaron con un reflejo auténticamente humano. Movió la luz de la derecha a la izquierda.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? Soy como tú.

-Déjame ver tu cuello. -La sospecha teñía mi voz.

No me iba a permitir a mí misma creer que era algo más que un truco. No sabía de qué iba el asunto, pero seguro que encerraba una trampa. Ya no quedaban esperanzas. Torció los labios.

-Bien... Eso no sirve para nada. ¿No te bastan los ojos? Ya sabes que no soy uno de ellos.

-Pero ¿por qué no me muestras el cuello?

-Porque ahí tengo una cicatriz -admitió.

Intenté forcejear debajo de él de nuevo, y me sujetó el hombro con su mano.

-Me la hice yo mismo -me explicó-. Creo que hice un trabajo bastante bueno, aunque me dolió como mil demonios. Yo no tengo todo ese pelo precioso que tú tienes para cubrirme el cuello. La cicatriz me ayuda a mezclarme con ellos.

-Quítame las manos de encima.

Tras dudar un momento, en un solo movimiento fluido se puso en pie, sin necesidad de usar las manos.

Me ofreció una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-Por favor, no huyas. Y, hum, preferiría que no me dieras otra patada.

No me moví. Sabía que podía volverme a capturar si intentaba huir.

-¿Quién eres? -susurré.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Mi nombre es Jared Howe. No he hablado con ningún otro ser humano desde hace más de dos años, así que estoy seguro de que todo esto te debe de parecer... un poco de locos. Por favor, perdona. Y dime tu nombre, te lo ruego.

-Melanie -susurré.

-Melanie -repitió él-. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte encontrado.

Apreté la bolsa con fuerza contra mi pecho, sin quitarle ojo en ningún momento.

Bajó la mano lentamente hacia mí. Y la cogí. Hasta que no vi mi mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya voluntariamente no me di cuenta de que le creía.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunté con cautela.

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres volver a entrar conmigo en la casa? Me he dejado allí mi mochila. Me diste un golpe contra el frigorífico.

Negué con la cabeza.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo precario de mi estado de ánimo, de lo cerca que estaba de hundirme.

-Entonces, ¿me esperas aquí? -preguntó con voz dulce-. Seré muy rápido e intentaré traer un poco más de comida para los dos.

-¿Para los dos?

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte desaparecer? Te seguiré aunque me digas que no , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Pero yo no quería desaparecer.

-Yo... -¿Por qué no iba a confiar en otro ser humano por completo? Éramos familia, los dos parte de una humanidad en peligro de extinción-. No tenemos tiempo. He estado lejos demasiado tiempo y... Jamie me espera.

-No estás sola -comprendió. Su rostro expresó inseguridad por primera vez.

-Es mi hermano. Sólo tiene nueve años y se asusta mucho cuando estoy lejos. Me va a llevar la mitad de la noche llegar hasta donde está. No sabe si me han capturado y tiene mucha hambre. -Mi estómago gruñó ruidosamente, como para acentuar mi afirmación.

Jared me devolvió una sonrisa más brillante que antes.

-¿Te serviría de ayuda si te llevo en coche?

-¿En coche? -pregunté sorprendida.

-Hagamos un trato: espérame aquí hasta que consiga más comida y te llevaré a cualquier parte a la que quieras ir en mi todoterreno. Es más rápido incluso que tú corriendo.

-¿Tienes un coche?

-Claro. ¿Creías que había llegado hasta aquí a pie?

Pensé en las seis horas que me había llevado ir hasta allí y se me puso mala cara.

-Llegaremos al lado de tu hermano en muy poco tiempo -me prometió-. No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale?

Asentí.

-Y come algo, por favor. No quiero que tu estómago nos delate. -Sonrió burlonamente y encogió los ojos, formándosele una red de arruguitas en las comisuras.

Mi corazón dio un fuerte latido y supe que esperaría aunque tardara toda la noche. Todavía me sujetaba la mano. Me la soltó despacio, sin que sus ojos perdieran de vista los míos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego se detuvo.

-Y por favor, no vuelvas a darme una patada como ésa -me imploró, inclinándose hacia delante y cogiéndome por la barbilla.

Me besó de nuevo y esta vez sí lo sentí.

Sus labios eran más suaves que las manos y cálidos, incluso en la tórrida noche del desierto. Se me alborotaron en el estómago un puñado de mariposas que me dejaron sin aliento.

Mis manos se alzaron hacia él de forma instintiva.

Tanteé la piel cálida de su mejilla y el pelo áspero de su cuello.

Mis dedos pasaron casi rozando una línea de piel arrugada, un reborde elevado justo bajo la línea de crecimiento del pelo.

Grité.

Me desperté cubierta de sudor. Antes de que estuviera del todo consciente, noté mis dedos en la parte trasera de mi cuello, trazando la corta línea que había dejado la inserción.

Apenas podía detectar la ligera imperfección rosada con las yemas de los dedos. Las medicinas que el sanador había usado habían hecho bien su trabajo.

La cicatriz mal curada de Jared no serviría mucho como disfraz. Encendí la luz que había aliado de mi cama y esperé a que se me calmara la respiración, pues la adrenalina corría por mis venas debido al realismo del sueño. Un nuevo sueño, pero en esencia muy parecido a todos los otros que me habían acosado en los últimos siete meses.

«No, no es un sueño».

Seguramente sería un recuerdo. Podía sentir todavía el calor de los labios de Jared sobre los míos.

Extendí las manos pero fue sin mi permiso real, buscando a través de las sábanas arrugadas algo que no iban a encontrar. Me dolía el corazón cuando se rindieron y cayeron flácidas y vacías sobre la cama.

Pestañeé para evacuar la incómoda humedad de mis ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir soportando esto.

Luego de estar completamente segura de que podría establecerme como parte de la sociedad sin parecer perturbada o confundida , salí de aquel hospital , realmente no era un hospital que me gustara estar.

LLegué a la casa que me habían dado el sanador y la buscadora y me establecí allí , luego dormi y he aquí el resultado, aquella perfecta pesadilla.

¿Cómo podía la gente sobrevivir en este mundo con esos cuerpos cuyos recuerdos no se quedaban en el pasado como era su obligación? ¿Qué iba a hacer con estas emociones tan fuertes que desdibujaban por completo mis propios sentimientos? Al día siguiente iba a estar reventada, pero tenía tan poco sueño que sabía que pasarían horas antes de que pudiera relajarme. Lo más apropiado sería cumplir con mi deber y terminar de una vez por todas.

Quizá me podría ayudar el apartar la mente de esos temas en los que no me convenía pensar. Me di la vuelta en la cama, me levanté y fui trastabillando hasta el ordenador del escritorio vacío.

Apenas le llevó unos segundos a la pantalla volver a la vida, y otros cuantos segundos más abrir mi programa de correo. No era difícil encontrar la dirección de la buscadora. Sólo tenía cuatro contactos: la buscadora, el sanador, mi nuevo jefe y la mujer de éste, mi acomodadora. Había otro humano con mi anfitriona, Melanie é sin molestarme siquiera en saludar:Su nombre es Jamie Stryder; es su un momento de pánico me pregunté sobre el alcance del control que ejercía sobre mí.

Durante todo este tiempo pasado no había podido adivinar nada referente a la existencia del niño, no porque a ella no le importara, sino porque lo había protegido con más fiereza que cualquier otro de los secretos que le había arrancado. ¿Tenía otros aún más grandes que éste o tan importantes? ¿Tan sagrados eran para ella que los mantenía ocultos incluso en mis sueños? ¿Cómo es que era tan fuerte?

Me temblaron los dedos mientras tecleaba el resto de la información: Creo que ahora es un joven adolescente de unos trece añ viviendo en un campamento temporal situado al norte de la ciudad de Cave Creek, en fue, sin embargo, hace varios añ así, se puede comparar en el mapa con aquellas líneas que recordé con anterioridad. Como siempre, le contaré lo que averigü envié.

Tan pronto como desapareció de la pantalla, el terror me invadió.

« ¡Jamie no! ».

Su voz en mi cabeza sonaba tan clara como la mía propia, como si hubiera hablado en voz alta.

Me estremecí horrorizada.

Incluso cuando luchaba contra el miedo ante lo que estaba sucediendo, me sentía dominada por el deseo insano de enviar un nuevo correo a la buscadora y disculparme por haberle relatado el resultado de mis locos sueños.

Quería decirle que estaba medio dormida y que no le prestara atención al estúpido mensaje que acababa de enviar Pero ese deseo no era mío. Apagué el ordenador y desenchufé la clavija de la pared.

«Te odio», siseó la voz en mi mente.

-Entonces será mejor que te marches -respondí bruscamente.

El sonido de mi propia voz, contestándole en alto, me hizo temblar de nuevo.

Ella no me había dirigido la palabra desde aquellos primeros momentos, cuando llegué a donde estaba ahora.

No cabía duda de que se estaba fortaleciendo. Al igual que sus sueños. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; no tenía más remedio que visitar a mi acomodadora al día siguiente.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de desagrado y humillación ante tal perspectiva. Me volví a la cama. Me puse la almohada sobre la cara e intenté no pensar en nada en absoluto

**

* * *

**

**Bueno digamos que este capitulo no lo pude cambiar mucho.**

**Porque es simplemente perfecto**

**Meyer hiso un gran trabajo con este capitulo**

**Pero agrege Pov Melanie :)**

**Espero sus criticas y reviews bye :)**


End file.
